


Hero's Spa

by LarkForest



Category: DCU, Original Work
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkForest/pseuds/LarkForest
Summary: Every hero deserves a spa day. Why don't you step inside and we can talk about our special offers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Hero's Spa

Welcome to the Hero’s Rest, the home of weary vigilantes and overworked mentors! Come in and have a seat, can we offer you a glass of water or perhaps some of our specifically curtailed wine? It’s a luxury vintage that ferments in our specially designed barrels for months. 

While you enjoy, let me tell you about the services that we provide.  
Our clientele fall under two main demographics, heroic (or not so heroic) mentors and masters and their more submissive sidekicks and apprentices. While the services we offer to both groups are meant to relax and help relieve the stress you may gain from carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, however, depending on your needs, we will prescribe different treatments.

Each treatment will enhance certain traits. For example, our older patrons have taken treatments to enhance their sexual pleasures and rejuvenate them for rounds after rounds, and finding that they have more energy than they have had in their entire lives. We also do muscle enhancement on all areas of the body and facials to sharpen features like a defined chin.

A proper sidekick should be submissive and ready to take orders from their masters at any given time. The platinum treatment starts off with a soak in our hot natural springs, meant to soothe the muscles and relax the body to prepare for the rest of the treatment. The recipient of the treatment is then taken to a parlor where they undergo a deep tissue massage and wrap while enjoying some deeply relaxing music. Deep binaural beats and subliminal messages are hidden to ensure that the sidekicks are at their most pliant for their mentor's pleasure. With an added package, an aromatherapy package can help allure the recipient and ensure that they are attracted to the manly musk and sweat of their master.

We can guarantee that your sidekick will leave our spa with glassy eyes and a lust for older men and will do anything that you ask. If you notice the effects beginning to wear off, please return and we will gladly reapply our treatments for the optimal personality adjustments. Now, you look like you may be interested in our boywife package! Why don’t you step into our rooms and we will get started.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on continuing this drabble and adding in specific sidekicks experiences. For example, Ra's would surely enjoy a boywife treatment for Tim and I could see Bruce splurging for something to mellow out his youngest Robin ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
